Roses of a Midnight Hue
by Divinity's Creature
Summary: Siete's creation, and the story of his first fledgling... who has been hiding since her creation watching over the vampiic community until Siete talks her into comng out of the dark... and into the abyss...
1. Default Chapter

Roses of A Midnight Hue

Chapter 1

Mary Lawrence

DISCLAIMER!!!

 I do not own any of the characters except for Reneta/Renate (for now) there will probably more new characters added later on.. and a nice day!

Names:

Renate=rebirth (name of Reneta after she is transformed into a vampire)         

Sagar= Siete's human name! Wise one

Reneta=dignified (name of name character well she is human)
    
     **The Raven**
    
    Edgar Allen Poe
    
    Once upon a midnight dreary, while I pondered, weak and weary,
    
     Over many a quaint and curious volume of forgotten lore,
    
     While I nodded, nearly napping, suddenly there came a tapping,
    
     As of some one gently rapping, rapping at my chamber door.
    
     "'Tis some visitor," I muttered, "tapping at my chamber door-
    
     Only this, and nothing more."
    
     Deep into that darkness peering, long I stood there wondering,
    
     fearing,
    
     Doubting, dreaming dreams no mortals ever dared to dream before;
    
     But the silence was unbroken, and the stillness gave no token,
    
     And the only word there spoken was the whispered word, "Lenore!"
    
     This I whispered, and an echo murmured back the word, "Lenore!"-
    
     Merely this, and nothing more.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She gazed at the rose lying with perfection on the black wood of her desk. She picked it up almost as if a slightest breeze would break it into a thousand pieces. She stared at its petals. They were the purest of black. Black as the midnight sky when the moon has vanished from the sky. Black as his eyes.

But his eyes were not always black. Once they were of the deepest green. So deep, she felt she could dive into them and be trapped forever, as if in a prison. But a prison she was in willingly, for then she would have dome anything to live in his eyes… and even now she guess she still did. Even his black hair captured her, the colour of raven's feather in the dark. She always knew she had the same hair as him… Pure black. But her eyes… they were pale blue… so light it clashed with her dark hair.

His features her that of the highest God. She could only describe him as one thing. Divine. And worst of all, she Loved him.

Actually, the whole village did. He was perfect after all. Friendly, kind, handsome, rich. All the girls wanted him and all the boys envied him. She still remembered when she first met him. She belonged to a poor family and her father had sent her out to buy some fish for the Sabbath meal. She was just a short of the price and was trying to talk the vendor letting her pay less, just as he overheard her desperate words. He fished into his pocket and pulled out a few coins and paid the whole price. She thanked him with her heart. And from that day on her heart was his. She was just fourteen, and he, seventeen. 

After a month of secret meetings, he decided to meet with her parents to ask for their daughter's hand in marriage. Naturally they said yes, they wanted the best for the daughter. And for her to marry a kind, rich man, whom she did love. Would this not guarantee her a safe future? 

And with that they were married. It was a beautiful day. Red roses covered every inch. People of every level of society were attending. And in her eyes, her life was perfect.

They lived happily for a year… and on the weekend of her sixteenth, he announced he was going to haunt deep in the woods. They gave each other gifts just to remind themselves of each other. She gave him a ring. Made of silver, it was given to her mother by her grand-father and after that was given to her to pass down to her children. And he gave her a necklace, made of a beautiful chain, with a ruby pendant at the bottom. He gave her his word that he would return to her in a fortnight. And with that he was gone.

A fortnight came and went… and she waited. Two months come along and her friends started to tell her to give up. He was gone. But she refused to believe that. To her, he was immortal. She went into mourning for her lost love. She never left her house. She sat and wasted her beauty. A year passed. 

And one day, a gentleman appeared at her door. She hugged and kissed him. She showered him with her love… saving questions of his absence for a later time. But she did not know the man she was showing her love to. Was not the same man who had left hunting a year earlier. 

For then, he was her Sagar, now… he was Siete. Immortal creator of all vampires.


	2. What Happened?

Roses of a Midnight Hue By Mary Lawrence  
  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
That night, Reneta and Sagar lay in a peaceful silence. Reneta did not have a second of quite sleep. Her face rested gently on his soft chest. Worry was beginning to enter her mind. Sagar's hand had found rest wrapped around her back, with his hand resting softly on her side. She shivered. his touch was like the touch of death. But her skin got used to the his touch. She closed her eyes. determined to get atleast an hour of sleep before having to rise to make breakfast. All her muscle relaxed. She lay there. drifting off. But something was wrong.  
  
His heart wasn't beating. She carefully moved her head, so slightly, as not to wake him. She tried to find his beating heart. She failed.  
  
She did not sleep that night. But she was quite happy to rise. She quickly made breakfast for Sagar. and paced the kitchen, thinking. The minute he rised, she would question him about his absence. She sat there for a quarter of an hour. Waiting.  
  
He rose. making no noise at all. He entered the dinning room. She served him. hot eggs and warm bread. He kissed her good mourning and she toke her place across from him. He did not eat, he just picked at his food absently.  
  
"What happened?" she whispered, just loud enough so he could hear her. But softly enough to suggest that she was afraid of the answer.  
  
He looked up at her. His black eyes pierced her blue ones. But behind those dark eye lay fear, uncertainty, worry. He lowered his eyes to his food.  
  
"Im not even sure." he muttered back.  
  
  
  
In the days after that, the two didn't talk very much. Sagar would disappear for a day, and no one in the town would see him. Reneta was certain something terrible had happened. He didn't talk very much, and that itself worried her. They use to have long conversation, just the two of them, alone. Now, they sat in silence.  
  
One day, Reneta got sick of it. She went up to Sagar.  
  
"Tell me what happened," her voice was demanding, and her eyes were fierce.  
  
"Are you sure you want to hear it?" He looked at her calmly, his voice was steady, with a hint that he really would like her to remain umknowledgable about the events, but was willing to tell her if she asked.  
  
"Yes." He toke her hand and led her to a big chair. She sat down there, and he toke his place infront of her.  
  
Even to this day, Reneta has always wondered if her life would have been better if she never asked that simple question. 


End file.
